Titanomachy
by Wombatman9000
Summary: The gods have ruled for too long. Now it's time for Kronos to reclaim his throne. And he has a secret weapon for doing so: his son.


Titanomachy

Note from author:

I tried writing this once before but nothing really came of it so I put it down. I'm redoing it in a different way and hoping it works out better.

-the author

July 3rd, 2005

My name is Joshua, today is my seventeenth birthday, and I'm about to go on an adventure! I'm a demititan, which means I'm half human and half Titan. It's like a demigod, but better. My father is the Titan Kronos. You've probably heard of him, some foolishness that about him being The Lord of Time. No, that's my great uncle Chronus. My dad is the Titan of the Harvest, the ballsiest Titan by far, and a better dad than you'd expect from someone who ate his first six kids. I'm writing about this because one day I'm going to be famous, and I want people to know how this came to be.

First you need to know that a long time ago, at the end of the Golden Age, the gods usurped their parents. And look what happened. People starve every day. Idiots kill each other over things as stupid as the pigment of their complexion. One god, Dionysus, even thought it would be funny to make up a religion about himself. Turned water into wine once and now he's got two hundred different religions worshiping him under the name Jesus. That religion had four crusades. The point is that the gods are poor rulers. Under Kronos, mankind prospered. And soon, he'll rule again.

That's the quest he gave me. To make sure he rules again. I have to find a place called Camp Half-Blood. Dad says that's where demigods go to train. But I won't be alone. I'm traveling with Andrew, the son of Hyperion, and we're meeting two others there. Apparently there's a guy named Percy who is destined to go to that camp and save the world or something. But that can't happen if the camp doesn't exist. Meanwhile, some dude named Luke is supposed to get a magic fleece from the Bermuda Triangle. This Luke guy is the same one who stole Zeus'a thunderbolt. I'm not really sure why, dad only tells me what I need to know.

We leave tonight, though our moms don't know, but I doubt they'll care. My mom may not even notice for a few days, working two jobs and all. I hope dad is happy with us. I'm just really happy to be leaving home.

This is my first journal so I'm not sure how to end this...

-Joshua

July 6th, 2005

Last night dad talked to me and Andrew in a dream. Like, a shared dream. It was trippy. He explained his plan a little more thoroughly. Apparently, Hades is dealing with an overpopulation problem. Kronos convinced him that in a new Golden Age, fewer people would die, so he wouldn't need to house as many souls. That Luke guy found the fleece too, nearly died trying.

Oh and that stolen lightning bolt, apparently Zeus is gonna blame that Percy kid and fight with Poseidon over it. Then Luke is gonna kill some snake-bull thing. Then burn it. With fire. This is supposed to hurt the gods. Or make them mortal? Or kill them? Something like that. Dad wasn't specific.

In any event, we should be at camp tomorrow. I'll add another entry about what happens. I'm kinda nervous. I wonder if they'll find out we aren't demigods.

-Joshua

July 7th, 2005

When we got to camp, we were greeted by a centaur. He was worried enough as it is so I feel bad about adding more to his list of concerns. He had a camper show us around the camp: the archery range, the cabins, the Big House, the battle field, the barrier tree thingy. We've been staying in the Hermes cabin with all the other "unclaimed" half-bloods.

I figured the centaur would be curious as to how we lasted so long out there, but he didn't ask. I guess this lightning thief issue is taking a toll on him. The truth is that monsters don't smell demititans the way they do demigods.

They have pretty decent weapons here. Mine are still cooler though. Kronos has been training me for a while now. I mean, it was in my dreams, but it's still training. He gave me these weird bracelets made of some divine metal. They don't come off, but when I'm in danger they make my kamas appear in my hands. If you've never seen a kama, think of a tiny scythe. Yep, they're that baddass. But that's not all I can do. My dad is the Titan of the Harvest, and I inherited most of his powers. I can control any plant life I encounter. Which is really fun and totally not effeminate.

Andrew has the same bracelets, but his give him duel swords. I can't remember what metal they are. Something silver. There's a huge deposit of it near Mount Orthys, where the titans are regaining strength. He also has control of light since his father is the Titan of Light. But it's more than just flashing lights and glowing hands. He can focus the light into lasers, which I'm jealous of. And he can blind people if he needs to. And set himself on fire. I'm really jealous of him.

-Joshua

July 10th, 2005

Dad filled me in on the plan last night. I'm supposed to kill that tree that protects the camp so monsters can get in. Once I do, monsters will kill all the demigods and wait for any new ones coming. Hopefully it'll be done before Percy arrives.

I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I mean, I know it's a war and all but I don't want to kill demigods. They're my family, aren't they? Speaking of family, we found another demititan today. Her name is Valeria, daughter of Oceanus. She has the cool bracelets too. She's bunking with us in the Hermes cabin. This girl has the most beautiful blue eyes. We just need to wait for the next kid and we'll be ready to go.

Luke got the sea cow thing. We're gonna meet up with him after this is done and then go to some other camp. Apparently it's Roman instead of Greek. I heard Romans were a bitch to kill back in the day. Then we're gonna use the fleece to revive my dad. Then we're gonna kill the cow thing. Then he's gonna kill the gods, probably with a lightning bolt. It's a whole process.

The part Andrew doesn't like is that by the time we defeat Camp Jupiter, the gods will be at war with each other. He doesn't think it's honest to trick them into fighting. I kinda like it. Ares joined the titans specifically because of that. I think dad wants to defeat them so thoroughly that they can never possibly rise from their failure. Which explains why he can't just come back, he has to start a civil war and kill the demigods and use the snake cow and all that.

I'm gonna be honest here, I don't know shit about Greek mythology. I just ask Andrew whenever I need to know something.

-Joshua

July 11th, 2005

Today the last kid arrived, a son of Atlas named Bruce. He's a brute of a man, shorter than me, but clearly stronger. His hair is a messy brown mop. He has the bracelets too. That means we have to kill the tree tonight. The camp will be overrun with monsters within the week. I'm still not sure if I can go through with it.

But we ran into a problem I didn't predict. Another demititan came with Bruce. A girl named Jane, daughter of Pallas, Titan of warfare and destruction. I'm not sure how, but Bruce knew her. She didn't have the bracelets and she's a lot younger than we are, maybe fourteen. She agreed to help us, but I'm going to stay wary of her. If she were serving Kronos, she'd have bracelets. He hasn't warned me about her, so I'll assume she either isn't important or he doesn't know about her. But there are more important things to worry about now.

Tonight is going to be long and difficult. I want to get this out now because I may not be able to say it later. I have a crush on Andrew. I know it's childish to have a crush right now, in the middle of a war, but I think it's important to say. Dad knows how I feel about Andrew but he doesn't really care one way or the other. I don't really care what mom would say if she knew. And I'm scared of what Andrew might think.

-Joshua

July 12th, 2005

We got out of the camp just after midnight. Me, Andrew, Valeria, Bruce, and Jane. I focused my energy and was able to kill the tree just by thinking it. I don't feel great about it, but the way I see it, this was a necessary evil. Kronos will set things right when he rules. That'll justify it. We've been traveling the last day on foot. We're somewhere in New Jersey right now, in a forest.

We're on our way to meet Luke. I'll write again when something interesting happens.

-Joshua

July 15th, 2005

We have six days until Zeus begins his war with Poseidon. Dad said that Percy was attacked by some Furies sent to find Lightning Thief. He has until the solstice to find it, but there's no way he will. At the same time, more and more monsters are attacking Camp Half-Blood. Soon there won't be a camp left. I know I should feel bad, but I don't and I don't know why.

I'm starting to warm up to Jane. She's a sweet girl, if very confused. And an excellent fighter. She and Bruce sparred, and she grappled the massive guy to the ground. Kronos said she wasn't intended to be born, and until she proves her use she won't get her bracelets.

I'm not sure why he insists on these bracelets, they are not a good fashion choice. Not to mention they stick out like a sore thumb.

We're almost to DC, where Luke has his yacht of demigods.

-Joshua

June 16, 2005

We made it to the Princess Andromeda without incident. It's a nice ship, if a little overpopulated... with monsters. I get to bunk with Andrew which is nice. I'm thinking of telling him how I feel.

Luke seems to be a nice guy. Angry, kinda emo, and very arrogant, but nice. Maybe because I'm his master's son. Speaking of his master, I'm told the sarcophagus of my father is on board, though I haven't worked up the courage to see him yet. I don't know why, but it seems scary, meeting my father. I almost don't want to, but I know he's waiting for me.

We're setting sale for the west coast. Camp Jupiter is in California. I don't know why we're waiting until we destroy the camp to revive my father and kill the sea cow. I guess dad just wants to time things dramatically.

-Joshua

July 19th, 2005

Yesterday I told Andrew how I felt about him. Shockingly enough, he felt the same way. So when this is over we're gonna go on a date or something. I know it's stupid to plan things like this when I'm about to assault a highly militarized camp of demigods, but I can't help be excited.

Jane has been taking to training very well. She's probably the greatest warrior we have. I think she has a crush on Bruce. Meanwhile, Valeria is spending more time surfing than she is on the yacht. And by surfing I mean she's literally riding on top of a wave. Like, her feet are on the wave. No board.

I talked to my father too. In person. Kind of. It wasn't man-to-man so much as boy-to-sarcophagus.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said, from the coffin. The room was darker and colder than any other room on the ship, even the brig.

"Thank you, father," was all I could stammer. He may be my father, and I'm sure he loves me, but he's scary.

"In my new world, you will be a king!" his voice reverberated around the room. Like an echo, but somehow different. Thicker maybe.

"Thank you, I hope I live up to your expectations," I didn't have the heart to tell him that I'm not sure I want to be a king. I really just want a world where I can be with Andrew.

"You already have, my boy," he said. I couldn't see him, but somehow I knew he was smiling.

"What will happen to mother?" I asked, not with concern but with disdain. I hated that woman. She told me that my father died before I was born. She never had time for me except on Sundays when she was trying to shove her Christian faith down my throat. I can't wait to see her face when she realizes how wrong she is.

"I'm not sure yet," the Titan admitted. "We can discuss that when the time comes. For now, prepare for battle. These Romans will be strong. Many of my servants are there already, preparing to strike."

"Thank you, father," I said once again before I left.

-Joshua

July 20th, 2005

The battle was swift and decisive. The Romans were caught off guard and we managed to attack them on all sides. The monsters my father sent arrived in the hundreds. After we defeated the Legion, we sacked New Rome. Nothing remains but ash. I even got to kill the god Terminus, which was extremely difficult. Why, you ask? Because he exists in several dozen stones and can knock weapons from your hands. But I got the job done. Of course he's just in Tartarus, so he isn't really dead. But still.

And I have to say, it left me feeling empty inside. Not just Terminus. I killed at least a dozen people today. Teenagers, adults, even metallic dogs. And a lot of demigods on his side had been killed too. Monsters were turned to ash. It didn't feel right. I could tell Andrew felt the same way.

Jane, Valeria, and Bruce were grinning and cheering, blood-soaked and happy. Even Luke looked satisfied. And everyone was proud of me for killing a god. Especially my father. I could hear him in my head telling me I did a good job.

I feel it's important to mention at least a few highlights of the battle. At one point, Andrew and I were back to back. I summoned vines from nearby plants with which to attack the Romans. I used them to hold the legionaries in place while Andrew unleashed fire on them.

Later on, Valeria summoned the entire Little Tiber to wash over the Fifth Cohort. As soon as everyone in it was either drowning or up to their waist in water, she froze it. Everyone in the ice was either dead or a sitting duck.

Sometime in the fighting, Bruce threw Jane into a crowd of demigods. Somehow she killed half of them and the others turned tail and ran.

After the battle, we burned the temples of the gods. It felt good, seeing them burn. Even Andrew enjoyed it. And I was so happy when I saw light shining on Jane's wrists and bracelets appear. They were the same silver that we all had, that annoyingly couldn't be removed.

All in all, it was an interesting experience. And the gods still haven't notice the loss of their children. Not like that's anything new.

-Joshua

July 21st, 2005

Hurricanes slammed across the east coast with almost no warning. Earthquakes are threatening to collapse volcanoes on Hawaii. There is no lightning present despite the constant winds and rain. Zeus and Poseidon are at war, and everyone's taken a side.

Father said that when we reach Mount Orthys we're going to revive my father. He will be the one to burn the cow thing's entrails. And beyond that, we will free all the titans from Tartarus. We will wait for the civil war to end, then see who remains. Undoubtedly, the victor will order that the loser and his followers be imprisoned in Tartarus. Then we will march on Olympus. After Olympus has fallen, and their thrones destroyed, any gods who remain will be either subjects of Kronos, or killed. And when a god is killed by someone who burned the entrails of a snake cow, they don't get an afterlife.

It's a scary thought, no afterlife. But these gods deserve it, don't they?

-Joshua

July 23rd, 2005

We made it to Mount Orthys yesterday. The mountain was shrouded in Mist so the mortals couldn't see what's really there. It looks like and ordinary mountain, but really it's a massive military base. Monsters and demigods are preparing for war. The titans are already awakened, all but my father. Even Prometheus, who sided with the gods in the last war, is on our side. Andrew was happy to see his father again. All the other demititans were. It was odd because they all looked like humans, aside from the golden eyes.

The top of the mountain is the throne room. We brought my father's sarcophagus to the peak and placed the fleece on it. Within seconds, a golden light flooded the room and the coffin disintegrated. Standing before us, was my father. He was in full battle armor, wielding a scythe. His eyes glowed a brighter gold than any other Titan. Without a word, he came over to me and hugged me. I cried a bit, I admit.

He didn't say much, he's still not as powerful as he should be. He has to rest a bit. Tomorrow he's going to kill the sea cow.

Meanwhile, the gods are still fighting. It looks like Poseidon might win, he has more gods on his side. Apparently South Florida is underwater, and there have been sightings of a Cetus in Boston's Bay Area. If you don't know what a Cetus is, Perseus killed it back in the day. It's a giant ass sea monster. Not the Kraken, that's the wrong mythology. I only know this because Andrew's been teaching me lately.

-Joshua

July 24th, 2005

Father killed the snake cow thing today. Then burned the entrails. I'm not sure how it makes him axle to kill the gods, but I won't question it. He's getting stronger too.

Deities get their strength from belief and support from mortals. The reason the gods could so easily usurp the titans in the past was because the titans never interfered with human lives, so the mortals didn't support them. This time, there are enough demigods on our side to give the titans the strength to win.

And when everyone who worships the gods are dead, they'll lose the will to live "fade" like Helios and Selene did. Of course this doesn't happen just because their supporters are gone. They have to give up on life too. And it's the same as if Kronos killed them with the sea cow. No afterlife, no existence.

It's really weird.

-Joshua

August 12th, 2005

I haven't written in a while because I've been training much more. And getting to know my father. Both he and Hyperion support my relationship with Andrew, which is great. Dad's been getting stronger each day as more and more demigods pledge their support.

We've been sparring and running combat drills every day, getting ready for when we take Olympus. We've recruited a god named Morpheus to our side. He's the god of sleep and dreams. He's going to put the mortals to sleep while we invade. Hades will be making sure that when our soldiers die they come right back to life and that any foes of ours stay in Tartarus. And Ares will be fighting alongside us, slaying gods and their servants alike. He predicts it will be a swift battle.

In unrelated news, that Percy guy was killed by Zeus. In a blind rage, Poseidon sank Hawaii and sent earthquakes along the whole east coast. Yep, Poseidon is gonna win, and I do not want to fight him.

-Joshua

August 29th, 2005

Hades reported that Zeus was defeated today and is now in Tartarus. Many gods on his side like Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Hera, and Demeter followed him to the grave. The remainder of his forces joined Poseidon's weakened army and are licking their wounds.

Poseidon is the new king of Olympus, and we ride out tomorrow to usurp him.

-Joshua

September 6th, 2005

It takes a while to move an army. Have of us went by land, the other by boat. I went with the land troops with Andrew and the majority of the titans. We were under the guise of Californians displaced by the earthquakes.

The global weather issues have subsided, although storms are still without lightning. The reality is that my father has the bolt and intends to use it in the upcoming battle. How he plans to wield that and his scythe, I don't know.

I've been sharing a tent with Andrew since we left. We stay up till all hours talking. He's a bank of information. I never knew that Zeus cheated on Hera over a hundred times. This is why the gods suck. The only times the titans cheated on their wives was for the sake of defeating the gods, and the titanesses consented.

Speaking of which, I really love Rhea. She thinks of me as her son. She even apologized to Kronos for helping Zeus escape him as a baby. She's a great woman, and I'm glad to finally have a decent mother.

I have to go, more walking to do in the morning. Armies move very slowly. I'll write some more after the battle.

-Joshua

September 12th, 2005

The battle was epic. Hyperion set himself on fire and destroyed half of Olympus. Oceanus battled Poseidon in the bay. The water in the bay was wavy and clashing as a green light and blue light repeatedly struck each other. I think they were the true forms of Oceanus and Poseidon.

Eventually Oceanus pushed the sea god to Olympus, where my father had already slain Iris, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Triton, Atlas (not the Titan who had to hold up the sky until Heracles helped him, the son of Poseidon that Atlantis is named after), Hestia, Boreas, Phorcys, Aeolus, and Nike. These eleven, plus Poseidon, were the "new" Olympians. Every other god out there was either a supporter of Kronos, of Poseidon, or neither. Those who supported my father were hunting Poseidon's remaining allies while Oceanus and his army was attacking Atlantis. Meanwhile, Krios, Titan of the stars and constellations was guarding Mount Orthys.

When Poseidon reached the peak to face my father, I was genuinely worried. Not for my father, who would undoubtedly win this battle like the eleven before it. But for Poseidon. What would happen to his people? He had a whole civilization underwater and another on Olympus. Would they be eradicated? I found out later that many either opted to fight to the death or join the titans, but at the time it was very worrying.

In any event, father defeated a terrified Poseidon with Zeus's bolt. I would describe it, but they battled in their divine forms, and I was unable to stay on the peak without dying. After that, a council was held. Only the titans, demititans, Luke, and gods that served Kronos were invited. Kronos explained that everyone was going to be rewarded. Ares, Morpheus, and Hades would get thrones on Orthys. Luke and the demititans would all get designated territories to lord over and an army of demigods and monsters to enforce their rule. Kronos would lead the world into an age of peace and prosperity.

Ares didn't like that "peace and prosperity" bit and sadly, he had to he killed. One less throne to build I guess. And then Kronos said something that surprised me. He told me that we had earned immortality. Like Heracles back in the day, we fought with such valiance that we were worthy of being deities. Luke, Andrew, Bruce, Jane, Valeria, and I would be gods in this new world. And he probably wouldn't eat us.

I'm going to have to stop writing for a while. The world is about to go through something big so there won't be time to keep a journal. Everything people think they know about the world is going to change. No more Christianity, no more human politics, no more war and starvation and Mist hiding the truth.

I'm still not really sure how I feel about this. Or if I can handle being a king. But I know that with my dad and Andrew on my side, it can't be that bad.

-Joshua


End file.
